


it's just you and no one else

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Fluff, Maybe kinda ooc, i mix and match interpretations of them i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Natasha has a coffee date.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov
Series: 15 minute fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	it's just you and no one else

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #29 on pillowfort.

The bell above the coffee shop door rings, giving her position away. She stiffens before forcing herself to relax. It is normal for people to enter coffee shops. Natural even. That's what coffee shops are there for. She knows this, she'd been in coffee shops before but, frustratingly, once the bell rings and the people hearing it reflexively move their heads to look in the direction of the noise, she feels compromised.

The tiny moment of hesitation allows her to take a sweep of the room, making note of the patrons, workers and potential exits. It also lets her come to the conclusion that she's early. Or, at the very least, that she is there first.

Trying to hold back a smile, she makes her way to the counter to order but once faced with the underemployed grad student asking for her order, she pauses. She had never really gotten here first before. How was she supposed to know which drinks Matt got for them when they were already on the table by the time she arrived? Trying to decipher the menu hanging above the counter, she asks the barista "So, which one of these is sort of almond-y but not super almond-y? And caramel-ly? With whipped cream, I think?"

The barista in front of her makes a face looking a bit like people tended to look right before they tried to stab you, and Natalia sighs. "Look, I'm sorry, I just don't know what he-" she tries.

The bell above the coffee shop rings again and she turns on her heel to be met with Matt, white cane in hand, hair ruffled from the wind, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey." he says as he approaches her "Have you ordered yet?"

"I don't even know what half of this means" She says with a teasing smile she knows he can't see, but he can hear in her voice. "You do know English isn't my first language, right?"

He laughs at that and it's deep and melodious and it makes a tiny part of her melt.

"We'll have a venti caramel brulee latte with steamed almond milk and a grande dark roast."

"Neither of those could possibly be real drinks." She whispers and he laughs again, placing a hand gently at the middle of her back.

"I'll text you the order, for next time." he answers as she tugs him to an empty table.

"Oh, you're planning on being late again?"

"Do you actually know what time it is? I got here 15 minutes early. You must have really missed me, huh?"

She throws a balled up napkin at his face and he doesn't move to dodge it, grinning at her smugly.

"That means I'm right."


End file.
